Hide and Seek
by WrittenNotes
Summary: A Story about An OC and Scabior. Reviews are much appreciated and inspire me to go on I'm not begging, it's actually true ; ;
1. Chapter 1

The storm raged outside, thunder rumbled the earth and lightning lit the night sky. Inside however, it was dry and warm and the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the windows- that's the way that Lily liked it. Her parents were out for the evening and had phoned her up not more than an hour ago saying they'd attempt to come home but couldn't guarantee anything. She sat on the sofa in the living room reading a book, she'd been attempting to read for a few years but never got around to finishing it. Lily twiddled her shoulder length blonde hair as she read, her blue eyes tracing every word as she read. She got so far into her book she had forgotten her one duty. Get Mum's awful cat in.

"Widget." She called, Lily called up the stairs and in every room. Widget was outside.  
"Sh*t!" Widget didn't like outside, Widget didn't like the rain either- And Mum didn't like Widget being left out full stop. Lily quickly scrambled around on the shoe pile looking for her boots. The pile had grown over the last few days, Mum had recently found out there was a clearance sale at the local shoe shop and decided to buy as many pairs of sandals as she could, It wasn't even summer! It was past summer and heading into late Autumn. After throwing many pairs of sandals into their own pile, she finally came across her black flowery wellington boots. She slipped them on, placed Dad's old work jacket over her head and opened the door. Without stepping outside she knew where Widget was. He had this terrible habit of climbing the old willow tree that was at the end of the garden, Lily didn't really understand what his fascination with the tree was – every time he climbed the tree he'd only get stuck and start meowing in an awful squeaky tone.

Lily looked at the heaving rain and then at Widget. Even though he was in a tree he wasn't particularly dry. He'd managed to sit in the one section of tree that had no leaves drooping over it. Lily sighed and ran out into the storm to get widget down.  
"Come on, Widget. It's time to come inside." She called to him nicely from the bottom of the tree.  
Widget screeched at her and turned to face the opposite way.  
"Widget, I'm getting wet. " Lily went around the tree and held her arms out again for Widget, Who proceeded to jump on her head and back onto the grass.  
Widget let out a long, deep screech this time. He'd landed in the mud just behind the flower bed which had had the hose dripping on it all day making the flower bed and the surrounding area very wet and muddy.  
"Come on Widget, Stop playing around. Get inside."  
Widget reluctantly strutted into the house leaving dirty paw prints all over the carpet. Widget didn't care.

After cleaning the carpet and Widget's feet, Lily sat down with her book again. Widget wasn't having any of it. He was cold, wet and hungry – and he wasn't having someone ignore him.  
"Reeeeoowwwww." Moaned Widget as he jumped on her lap and rubbed his wet fur into her lap.  
Lily put her book down and gave a stern look to the feline.  
"I get the message." She sighed as she got up to fetch a towel…and Widget's cat food.

The front door creaked open and two shadows were cast into the lounge from the hall light. The kitchen was just past the lounge so Lily could not see who it was.  
"Oh you're back, I thought you couldn't make it home tonight? " Lily exclaimed as she started making her way into the lounge. "Sorry about the mess, Widget decided he'd mess up the carpet before bedtime and I haven't had a change to –" Lily froze. Two dirty looking men walked into the room from the hall. She knew them both from stories passed on from family to family. One of the men was Scabior, an average height man with brown hair that had a single streak of red in it. The other man was Fenrir Greyback. Lily's mother had warned her about them both. Being a half-blood, one of her parents knew everything about magic and current events (Her mother) and the other chose to keep to himself and continue his muggle work (Her father). She recalled her mother mentioning the Snatchers main priorities were Muggles, Half-Bloods and anyone who stood against You-know-who and that if she were to see them, then she should run. But Lily's legs weren't doing that. She was frozen with fear, anticipating what was to come next.  
"'Ello Beautiful." Said Scabior, It was quite obvious he used this expression a lot.  
Lily turned around ready to scoop up Widget and run out the back door. Oh what am I kidding, She'd leave Widget behind.

Lily turned around ready to run out the backdoor but before she had a change Greyback grabbed her around the arms and waist, making sure that she wasn't able to move.  
"What's your name?" Scabior asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" Lily snapped. She wasn't a snappy person normally. She was surprised in herself, normally she's be wailing in the corner pleading for her mother.  
"'Cause I think you know what happens if you don't" He smirked.  
Lily didn't even have enough time to think of a fake name and blurted out her real one.  
"L-Lily Jade Spencer" She replied.  
"Check it." Scabior shouted behind him.  
A Shorter man appeared behind him flicking through a small black leather book, which from the look of things had the names of wanted people inside.

After a while the shorter man let out a small nod.  
"To the Ministry for you then, my love." He explained to Lily.  
"Is there no way we can bypass the Ministry and we look over this incident?" Lily said as she bit her lip nervously.  
"I know something." Greyback smirked as he inhaled the scent of Lily's hair.  
Lily clenched her teeth together and tried not to show her fear.  
"You and I both know there'd be nothing left of her, Greyback." Scabior hissed. "But you might be onto something. Back to the camp everyone."  
They all left the house (leaving Widget alone and quite content with the heating on and a large bowl of food to last him the night.) and headed towards the woods.

They walked a considerable distance. Lily walked behind Scabior and infront of Greyback. She was more comfortable (well as comfortable as you can get around a kidnapper.) walking close to Scabior and frequently picked up her pace. But every time Greyback made up that distance effortlessly.

The group came to a halt, Greyback grabbed hold of Lily and suddenly everything went black for a moment, and Lily felt like she was travelling through space or time. Suddenly she reached the floor with a thud. She had not _apparated before, she had had no need in the past 2 years, it was a strange feeling indeed. _

_They had come to a camp, it smelt strongly of ash and smoke. Four tent were arranged in a semi-circle that surrounded a fire. The fire had logs placed on two sides of it that seemed to resemble seating. _

_The Snatchers started to depart into their tents. Greyback looked hopeful when Scabior started walking off, but to his disappointment, Scabior shouted  
"Oh, and Greyback. She sleeps in my tent."  
Lily sighed with relief but she was still terrified of what would happen over the next few days. _

_She was away from her home, away from her family and didn't know where she was. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this is short, and long awaited. I've had writers block for what seems like forever and this was all I could think of. I'll write more soon~**

Scabior had already set up a small bed on the floor by the time Lily had entered the tent, it looked bumpy...and it was. Lily had only been in it two minutes and already she had backache.  
"Get use to it." Scabior called playfully from the other side of the room.  
Lily remained quiet, her mouth had gotten her into trouble before, and here and now didn't seem the best place to start an arguement. Especially considering it was almost full moon and there was a werewolf and a dark empty forest at Scabior's disposal.  
"Not in a talkative mood 'ey, love?" Scabior laughed.  
"Well what do you expect?" Questioned Lily angrily as she sat up and stared at Scabior. "You took me away from my home and are going to turn me into the Ministry tomorrow. You really think that would make me in a "talkative" mood?"  
Scabior laughed and walked over to Lily, crouching down to her level.  
"You really think we're gonna' take ya' to the Ministry? Wasn't it you who said we should do something else with ya'?"  
Lily turned her head away from Scabior, his breathe stank of smoke and Firewhisky.  
"No, that was you're unpleasant friend's idea. I mentioned bypassing the ministry and overlooking the situation. Meaning we all forget about Snatching me and taking me to the ministry."  
Scabior laughed again.  
"That ain't 'appening. Besides, you're 'ere now." Scabior said as her stroked Lily cheek.  
"If you're not going to take me to the ministry then what's the point in me being here? I can't snatch, I can hardly cook for myself and I make more mess than I can clean up." She said as she pushed Scabior's hand off of her cheek.  
"You're just somethin' nice to look at, love. We don't get many like you so we take what we can get."  
"Are you implying-"  
"Imagination running wild, beautiful?" Scabior smirked.  
Lily blushed. "Not at all."  
"You won't be told to do anything dramatic, like you think. Cook what you can, don't bother cleanin' and just play along with our banter. S'all we ask, we go to the pub for everythin' else." He winked.  
Lily smiled, although this man had just kidnapped her he was reassuring and comforting to talk to.  
"Now go to bed." Scabior said as he got up and walked back to his bed. "You've gotta' be up early to cook breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

2 days had gone by and the routine was beginning to show. The snatchers would stuff themselves full of breakfast (7am) and head off snatching while one of them stayed to guard the tents and to make sure Lily didn't escape.  
After they'd finished snatching (whenever it got dark) they'd head back by apparation to the camp site and dump themselves infront of the fire, whilst demanding firewhisky and more of whatever there was for dinner. Scabior would take it upon himself to make a slurred "witty" comment, but it was really giberish from the masses of firewhisky the group had consumed, and drag Lily over to him to have her sit on his lap. Occasionally he'd peck her on the cheek but most of the time it was idle hair twiddling and hugging. Which might be why Lily hated the evenings so much. The group would then disband and head to bed leaving someone yet again to stay guard.

Today was no different, they ate - they left. However, it was the day Lily had been scared of- she'd been left alone with Greyback watching her and worse it was a full moon tonight so he was particularly aggressive. Infact, Lily hadn't left the tent since serving breakfast for this precise reason. Everyone was scared of Greyback - Lily even recogned Scabior was scared of him, which made her wonder why Scabior was in charge of the snatcher and not Greyback. She assumed it was more of a blessing on her behalf. If Greyback was the leader there would be no end of torture, killing and eating of people and for this Lily didn't argue.

The tent was rather boring...Scabior had banned her from looking in cupboards and drawers and had locked them with his own wand and taken Lily's to ensure she wasn't any trouble. The only entertainment seemed to be a small board game shoved behind some crates. It was a game of ordinary chess. Lily set it up and played a game against herself, it wasn't as exciting or exhilarating as wizard chess - but the rules were exactly the same.

An hour passed, there was still nothing to do. Prehaps if she asked nicely enough, Scabior would get her something to do tomorrow from Diagon Alley- but Lily couldn't see that happening... She tapped her fingers on the table she was sat at as she looked around for things to do. "Greyback's being surprisingly quiet." She thought nervously. "I'll go for a little walk."

Lily peered her head out of the tent and looked at the firepit, nobody was there. Lily crept out the tent and walked off into the woods. It was beautiful this time of year, the leaves were still crunchy from Autumn and there was a thin layer of frost on each one making it shine in the sun. It was quiet though, no birds were cheaping and no animals were out. It was just as boring as the tent, but Lily went a bit further in the hope that there was at least a small river to look at. After about 5 minutes she came across a small clearing in the trees, tree stumps were littered in the area and Lily decided to take a seat. The stump she had chosen was surprisingly comfy, yet alittle small. The trees that grew here were thin, tall trees that seemed to go up forever.

The sun was starting to go down, it was probably time to go back. Lily headed off in the direction she had come from but didn't recognise anything, it all looked the same. But she went on none the less, it was more exciting than being in the tent and she'd completely forgotten about being bored. The sun quickly disappeared over the horizon and the night sky started to appear.  
"North star." Lily said to herself looking at the stars above her. "Camp was... South?" She mumbled. "Oh! I'm lost!" She shouted at herself angrily as she kicked a good amount of leaves in the air.  
She turned to face the moon. It was beautiful, big and full.  
Lily's face lost all colour.  
The moon was full.


End file.
